Changes
by Gacktlover
Summary: Max falls in love but there is a problem he is still stuck as a girl
1. Chapter 1

_I am surprised no one has wrote this yey. Its is all I have wondered about since the change. What would it be like. How would Max react. How would the rest of the Russos react? Please read and review. I know it is a weird idea._

Max hated being Maxine_. He hated how the guys looked at him. He hated how Alex and Justin looked at him. Sure his grades had raised and he focused more. But he was not himself. Because of Max's condition they had gotten the competition prolonged. He had already been stuck like this for two years. A few guys had asked out Maxine with no luck. _

"_Maxine, come say goodbye to your sister. She is leaving for college again."_

_Max jumped up from the Sports magazine he had been reading. He worked his butt off to remain as manly as he could. His condition had changed everyone in his family. Alex had drowned out her guilt by studying. She even got into to Harvard. She is studying law. Justin had dropped out of school and focused on only Max. Jerry and Teresa had another son. Harper had started to wear normal clothes. _

"_Bye, Alex."_

"_Max Justin is going to figure it out."_

_He just scuffed and hugged his sister. "I will see you for spring break Alex. Ill tell Justin you said hi."_

"_I love you little brother." _

_He followed her downstairs and that is where it happened. Something he had been avoiding the last two years. He had avoided looking. She was beautiful. Alex stopped and looked at him when he let out a little sigh. She looked at where his gaze landed. She gasped and then looked sad._

"_Max I can leave in two days. My teachers will understand. I think you need me right now."_

"_What for? I cant act on any thing."_

"_That is why you need me, Max. It is going to be hard. She is very pretty. And so is Maxine. Make friends with her."_

"_Hi I am Maxine. I really like your shoes. Where did you get them?"_

"_My name is Sam. At a second hand store. Do you go to school here?"_

"_Home schooled actually. I help run the sub shop."_

"_Well I am new here and hoping for some new friends."_

"_We can always be friends. Wanna go see a movie with me and some buds. It'll be great."_

_That night Sam met them at the sub shop. Alex drug Justin away from spells for a little and Zeke came as well._

"_You didn't tell me it was a double date. Which one is yours?"_

_Justin coughed a little and Max just stared. " Uh well neither. They are my friends."_

_That whole night Max watched Sam flirt with Justin. "So Zeke why don't you ask out Maxine. I have been watching you watch her all night?"_

_Max hit his head on the table. And Justin about choked. _

"_You like my cousin?" Justin coughed out._

"_Just a little man. I mean she is beautiful."_

_Max's face got red and she ran out of the theater. He felt so embraced. He sat on the curb and looked at the sky. He missed his life._

"_Max are you okay?" He heard Sam ask_

"_No not really. I am just really lost in life right now."_

"_Join the club." She said with a laugh._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well I met this friend today. She is awesome. But I get this feeling she likes me as more than a friend."_

"_Sam, there is a lot that I cant explain but I really like you."_

_She let out a loud laugh. "Max you make a hot girl so I bet you would be a more hot man. Yes I know about you. I came from a family of wizards. Though apparently it skipped me but I still live in the wizard world. I know all about you. I had a crush on you since the first time your face was on Future Wizards. I met Justin in the wizarding world the other day and he told me where to find you. Know I am going to kiss Max not Maxine." she said leaning forward._

_Max left her for a second. " I might be stuck like this for a while."_

"_And I will wait for you, Max." she said giving him a hug. _


	2. Chapter 2

Max heard a cough behind him. He turned around to see Zeke. Sam just blushed.

"That explains a lot actually."

"Uh, Zeke, this is not what it looks like."

"Really?" he said "Then what is it?"

Justin came into it a few seconds later. "Zeke there is a lot about this."

"Dude, did you know your cousin like girls?"

Justin could not help but laugh. "That is the only sex Max has ever liked. Max has never looked at boys. Havent you noticed?"

"Not really. Speaking of which where has your brother been?"

Sam hit her palm against her face. "Max, I should go. But we should talk about this."

"Zeke, me and my cousin need to go. But I need you to not breath a word of this ever. Please."

"Sure man."

Maxine ran straight to his room when he entered the sub shop. Justin stopped in the diner and looked around. Something was off. No one was in the room, except Harper.

"What is going on?" he asked

"Well I thought you might want a real date after whatever that was."

"Me and you?"

"I just thought…" she looked upset

Justin walked up to her. "It is a good, long overdue idea." He said pulling her in for a kiss.

HE pulled away. "But right now I need to fix this. Max deserves to be happy."

"I know you are going to hate this but until then maybe Max and Sam can still be happy. I mean there is nothing wrong with it. Well not really. She is a girl and he only looks like one."

Justin nodded but still slipped back into his lab.


End file.
